Sk8ter Boi
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Not really PG! Just to be safe though. A songfic to Avril Lavinge's song: "Sk8ter Boi". It has a tad bit of mimi/matt but is of course SORATO, BABY! I also want to dedicate this story to my friend Kathryn. Ya know...since she loves Avril Lavinge!!!!~ S.I.


Okay...here is my most recent fic!!! Okay, if you liek Avril Lavinge (she rocks!) then, you'll like the song in this fanfiction...trust me! A little bit of Mimi/Matt...but ends in SORATO, BABY!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Matt Ishida. He was such a rebel. All the girls had major crushes on him, but the girl he wanted couldn't love him. Her name was Mimi. She was a very lovely girl. Her hair was light pink, and curled around her shoulders. Her eyes were the best part about her. At least, to Matt they were.  
  
As she walked by, Matt couldn't help but look at her. Mimi smiled and waved at him. He was very cute and very...rebellious. That was actually the problem. She was a preppy girl. Matt was a punk. It didn't go well together. All her friends stuck up their noses at him everytime they saw him.   
  
Matt knew she was the ballet kind of girl. Mimi knew he was a skater boy. Everyone else knew about the two. They all knew...it would always remain a secret to Mimi, that Matt liked her. All thanks to the preppiness of her "cheerleader" friends. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Hey, Mimi," He greeted sweetly. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" She flirted. He smirked.  
  
"Just being nice, I guess,"   
  
"Whatever. See you later boy..." She said as she walked off. He fell back against his lockers and sighed. She had actually talked to him. He opened his eyes to watch her walk down the hall. A beautiful red-head walked by at the same time, and smiled at him. He smiled back, not knowing who she was.  
  
~~He was a boi  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secrectly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends   
Stuck up tehir nose  
And they had a problem   
With his baggy clothes~~  
  
~~He was a sk8ter boi  
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up  
In space, she needed  
To come back down to earth~~  
  
****FIVE YEARS LATER****  
  
Mimi sat down on her small, green couch feeding her baby girl, Tasha. She was all alone in her big house. Her boyfriend had broken up with her, but let her keep the house. She sang her little girl to sleep. About midnight, she sat Tasha back into her crib, and then ventured back into the living room to watch tv.  
  
She turned on the telivision and flipped to MTV. Singing onstage was a attractive young blonde boy. Then, it hit her. It was that punk, Matt Ishida. All the girls were screaming over him. They all wanted him. Yet, she could've...but blew her chance.   
That's when Mimi decided to call up her friends.  
  
"Hey, Karla...yeah, I just saw him. You do? Can I go? Okay, I'll get a babysitter for Tasha,"She said before hanging up.   
  
The next night, Mimi got dressed and called up Kari. Kari had agreed to babysit tasha for a few hours while Mimi went out. She went over the list of numbers and feeding times. Kari smiled knowing it was Mimi's first time out and leaving Tasha alone. With a reassuring smile from Kari, Mimi left to meet her friends.   
  
The place was crowded. All the girls were screaming their heads off chanting: "Matt! Matt! Matt!" Then screaming once more, loudly, as he appeared onstage. Mimi stood in the middle of the crowd and looked up at Matt. The boy she loved. The boy she couldn't have.  
  
~~~5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
Turns on TV   
Guess who she sees  
Sk8ter boi rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets  
To see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man   
That she turned down~~~  
  
~~~He was a sk8ter boi   
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth~~~  
  
~~~He was a sk8ter boi   
She said see ya later boi  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth~~~  
  
After the show, Matt heard the crowd cheering for him. He walked backstage and smiled. Mimi was there to see him. He hoped she felt terrible for being so rude to him. Well, at least now he had someone to love.   
  
Matt smiled at the beautiful red-head and walked over to her. She stood up and higged her boyfriend tightly. She had to be the luckiest girl alive. Matt pulled away and kissed her lips softly.   
  
"I love you, Matt," She whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Sora," He replied. Neither saw the young woman peeking from around the corner. Mimi was shocked at the girl he was with. All in all...she was happy for him. She learned her lesson. Popularity isn't everything. Even the punks can turn out to be famous. Even the popular ones can burn once in a while.  
  
~~~Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck  
That bois mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside~~~  
  
~~~He's just a boi  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore  
Obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world~~~  
  
~~~I'm with the sk8ter boi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know~~~  
  
~~~I'm with the sk8ter boi  
I said see ya later boi  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OKAY! I hope you like! Well, C YA!  
  
Love,  
S.I.  
  
P.S. I don't have anything against cheerleaders...just some of them. I was talking about the ones that think they're better than everyone. 


End file.
